


Drench My Thirsty Heart

by bigbabyjeno



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer Romance, Surfing AU, kind of??? there's actually not much surfing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbabyjeno/pseuds/bigbabyjeno
Summary: Jinyoung loves the beach.Okay, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. He likes the ocean, hates the sand, but loves how his ass looks in a wetsuit. He’s not mad that his parents have dragged him and his sisters off for a family vacation, he hadn’t been planning on taking summer classes anyway, but he wouldn’t have picked the beach as his first choice. Jinyoung had been annoyed when his sister had signed them up for a surfing lesson their first day there, furious at having to wake up at the crack of dawn for something he wasn’t terribly interested in. The lesson itself hadn’t been enough to lure him back out, but the broad-shouldered surfer with the too-wide smile laughing with the surf instructors had.[Or; a sort of university summer fling au, where Jinyoung meets surf instructor Jaebum while on vacation.]





	Drench My Thirsty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I... have absolutely no idea where this came from, but here we are!! I wrote this in about three days and it is un-betaed, so please excuse any mistakes. I've wanted to write a JJP au for two years now, but this is (finally) my first one and I'm so excited WOWIE. Please enjoy!

Jinyoung loves the beach.

Okay, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. He likes the ocean, hates the sand, but loves how his ass looks in a wetsuit. He’s not mad that his parents have dragged him and his sisters off for a family vacation, he hadn’t been planning on taking summer classes anyway, but he wouldn’t have picked the beach as his first choice. He’s making the most of it, though.

The feeling of sunscreen is tacky on Jinyoung’s skin, the layer over his cheeks so thick it’s reflecting sunlight up into his eyes. He can’t rub his face now, though, hands salt-water sticky and sand under his nails from tumbling head-over-heel after a clumsy fall. But the water is refreshingly cool, and he can use it to swipe his hair up off his forehead, keep it out of his eyes as he paddles around aimlessly, shins still smarting from where his board had crashed into him on that last tumble.

He’s not an expert surfer, by any means. Actually, he’s kind of terrible, but considering he’s only been surfing for a week, Jinyoung is quite proud of himself. Feet dangling over the sides of his surfboard, Jinyoung scans the beach, narrowing his eyes against the sun reflecting off the water and his own face. It’s late enough now that his sisters are probably out there somewhere, relaxing under an umbrella with their books, but that’s not who Jinyoung is looking for.

Pouting a little, Jinyoung turns to peer the other way, hopes today doesn’t go the same way the previous day had gone. As he’s about to give up, though, maybe head back to the beach and find his family, a familiar figure wading out catches his eye. Jinyoung feels his cheeks flush immediately under the thick layer of sunscreen, pulse rabbiting nervously in his chest and wrists. He’s going to play it cool, though. Shoving a hand through his wet hair, Jinyoung paddles around so he’s turned partly away but still recognizable, hopes he looks natural like this, shoulders tense, eyes skimming the horizon unseeingly for a wave he knows he won’t take.

“You’re out here late,” a voice says from behind him, and, resolution to play it cool forgotten, Jinyoung whips around so quickly he nearly topples off his board, only manages to steady himself at the last moment. It’s too late, though, the damage is done, and he meets laughing eyes with a furious blush staining his cheeks and burning his ears, surely visible despite the sunscreen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” Jinyoung rushes to say, a weak attempt to regain some of his dignity. “I was just...” He casts a helpless glance over his own shoulder, finishes lamely, “the waves aren’t very good today.”

“That’s okay, these are good for practicing. Your form already looks better.”

Jinyoung’s stomach twists at the compliment and he resists the urge to preen a little. He’s only known Jaebum a week, but he’s already come to crave these little interactions, the compliments Jaebum offers so freely. He’s about to open his mouth, ask Jaebum if he wants to paddle out together, when Jaebum sighs and looks back toward the shore. 

“Sorry, I can’t stay and talk today. Camp starts in twenty minutes, I just came out here to warm up quickly.” To make his point, he stretches his arms back over his head, face contorting as he loosens his muscles. “We had a camp out last night to celebrate the last week, I’m too old to be sleeping on the ground.”

“So old,” Jinyoung mutters, snorting at Jaebum’s comment. He’s pleased when Jaebum’s eyes crinkle up into a smile at his reaction.

They’re quiet for a moment as Jaebum just watches Jinyoung, that easy smile still on his face. It’s a comfortable silence, and it’s just a little disappointing when Jaebum breaks it to say, “Okay, well I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jinyoung just nods, a small bubble of happiness and anticipation at knowing he will for sure see Jaebum tomorrow welling up in his chest. He watches Jaebum as he turns to head back toward the shore, flattening himself along his surfboard and paddling in with the rush of breaking waves. They carry him away too quickly, and then Jinyoung is left with only the waves and the distant calls of people on the beach, Jaebum’s steadily retreating figure as he moves down the shore towards the resort’s camp building. 

Jinyoung frowns and looks toward the stretch of beach nearest to his room, considers heading in to find his family and relax for the rest of the day. He’s unlikely to see Jaebum again today, too busy with camp duties and whereabouts unknown at night. This is all they’ve had for the past week - stolen moments in the early morning as Jaebum squeezes in some personal time with the waves before work begins. Jinyoung had been annoyed when his sister had signed them up for a surfing lesson their first day there, furious at having to wake up at the crack of dawn for something he wasn’t terribly interested in. The lesson itself hadn’t been enough to lure him back out, but the broad-shouldered surfer with the too-wide smile laughing with the surf instructors had.

Jinyoung cringes a little at his own behavior, but he refuses to really let himself be embarrassed. He’s on vacation, he’s allowed to flirt. It kind of feels like he’s starring in his own romantic comedy, the kind with an intense summer fling. Short-lived, but fun and sexy and satisfying. Well, Jinyoung  _ hopes _ his includes the sexy part.

Sighing, Jinyoung stretches out on his board so he can paddle back in, no longer in the mood now that Jaebum is gone. He’ll let his sisters entertain him for the day as he pretends not to count down the hours until he’ll see him again.

∿

The rest of the week passes in a similar vein.

Jinyoung wakes up with the birds, squeezes into a wetsuit, and grabs the surfboard he’s rented from storage. Jaebum is already sitting in the sand by the time he gets down to the beach, fastening the cuff around his ankle and scanning the horizon for potential waves. They chat as they get ready and paddle out, easy, flirty banter that fills the silence as the rest of the world wakes up around them.

Jinyoung gets one hour. One precious hour of Jaebum’s time before he has to get ready for camp, and despite their intentions, they spend most of it straddling their boards, feet kicking idly as they talk and laugh and drift together.

On the last day of the camp session, the sea is calm, an inverse of how Jinyoung feels on the inside. Starting tomorrow, he has Jaebum to himself for as long as he’d like, no other duties pulling him away, and it has his nerves firing in anticipation, pulse thrumming a hectic beat that he’s masked behind a calm facade.

They’re drifting on their boards several meters out, the surface of the water rolling gently as the tide lets out. It’s quiet today, not a wave in sight and no other surfers around to disturb the peace. The silence between them is comfortable, and it warms Jinyoung to know that they can be together like this, despite only having known each other for just over a week. 

They’ve been quiet for a few minutes when Jaebum shifts suddenly, stretches out on his stomach, cheek pillowed on his hands as he peers up at Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung swallows and tries not to trace the lines of Jaebum’s body in his wetsuit. Broad back, solid waist, strong thighs, feet kicking through the air like a child. Jinyoung’s stomach aches. Jaebum is still watching him when he drags his gaze back up to his face, expression soft and open, eyes knowing.

“We’re having a bonfire tonight,” Jaebum says, the timbre of his voice gone funny from the way he’s laying, the acoustics of his board and his neoprene-clad arms covering his mouth. “Will you come with me?”

Jinyoung tilts his head, struggles to keep his expression calm despite the riot of butterflies ricocheting around in his chest. “Will it be weird with your campers there?”

“No campers,” Jaebum says quietly. “Just the counsellors. Adults only.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung whispers, heart thumping even harder now, Swallowing, only a little nervous at the thought of going to the party with Jaebum, he nods.

Jaebum’s answering smile is brilliant, taking over his entire face and stealing Jinyoung’s breath away.

“Great. Meet me by the lifeguard stand at 9?”

Jinyoung nods again, heart sinking only a little when Jaebum cranes his neck so he can glance at his watch. It comforts him a bit, the disappointment in Jaebum’s voice when he sighs and says, “I have to get going.”

“Have fun today,” Jinyoung wishes him, trying not to pout as Jaebum starts to paddle back in.

“I’ll see you tonight, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum promises, twisting his head back to look at Jinyoung over his shoulder.

And then, with a wink, he’s gone.

 

The rest of the day passes in an excited haze, and when Jinyoung barely eats dinner then immediately heads back to the room to change clothes, his sisters’ shoot him suspicious, questioning looks that he deliberately ignores. Smoothing his shirt down, Jinyoung simply tells them that he’s going out, then slips out of the room before they can start asking questions.

It’s cool on the beach, breeze off the water bringing a sharp bite with it, and Jinyoung is grateful for the long sleeved shirt he’d chosen. There are goosebumps already rising along his ankles and calves where he’s rolled his pants up, but he’s not going back to his room to change. He would never be able to escape if he did.

The tide is in again, water lapping at the pile-ons of the pier next to the lifeguard stand. It’s rhythmic and melodic, comforting as Jinyoung spots Jaebum approaching and the first spark of nerves flickers to life in the pit of his stomach. Jaebum is dressed down in denim cut-offs that cling to his thighs and a button-up hanging open over a soft, worn t-shirt. He’s barefoot, and there’s a bit of silver glinting at his earlobes, earrings Jinyoung has never seen him wear before but finds surprisingly sexy.

No, Jinyoung would not have picked the beach as his first choice. He’s glad he’s here now, though.

Nerves are humming pleasantly in Jinyoung’s belly by the time Jaebum reaches him, and they only intensify once he comes to a stop before him. Everything is soft like this, bathed in moonlight and blanketed by the rush of waves against the sand. Jaebum’s eyes glitter in the light of the moon as he studies Jinyoung, and Jinyoung’s blood sings in his veins when Jaebum cocks his head to the side, says, laughter in his voice, “You know, this is the first time I’ve seen you with clothes on.”

Jinyoung purses his lips and asks, “Are you disappointed?”

Jaebum laughs, reaches a hand out to touch Jinyoung’s arm. “No, I like it. You look... demure.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows draw down into a frown as he considers the description. “I’m not sure if -“

“It’s a good thing,” Jaebum reassures him, sliding his hand down to grip Jinyoung’s wrist. Moonlight catches in his eyes, turns them liquid, magnetic. “It’s sexy.”

“Sexy demure,” Jinyoung says flatly, unconvinced.

“Exactly,” Jaebum says with a winning smile. He lets go of Jinyoung’s wrist, but before disappointment can curl in Jinyoung’s stomach, Jaebum offers his elbow, asks, “Should we go?”

Ducking his head to hide a pleased smile, Jinyoung tucks his hand into the crook of Jaebum’s proffered elbow. They make their way slowly across firm sand stamped down by hundreds of feet, the outlines of their steps now erased by wind and the rising tide. Sandpipers and gulls dart back and forth in the surf, leaving tiny forked tracks in their wake, and something splashes in the distance. Jinyoung likes the melody the beach provides at night.

They don’t have far to walk, and the bonfire is already burning by the time they get there, embers flickering against the dark sky. They’re greeted by an enthusiastic chorus of hellos and hurried introductions, too many names for Jinyoung to remember, but his focus is on Jaebum, anyway.

Jinyoung and Jaebum park themselves in the sand close to the fire, shoulders and thighs pressed snugly together, and are immediately passed sausages on roasting sticks and cold beers. Conversation and laughter flow freely around them and they pipe in occasionally, but for the most part, Jinyoung and Jaebum remain tuned into each other, murmuring quietly over the crackle of flames and sipping at their beers.

“How much longer are you staying?” Jaebum asks, picking at the soggy label on his beer bottle. They’ve had conversations nearly every morning for over a week, discussed dozens of topics, but somehow haven’t broached the most important ones.

“Three more weeks,” he answers, flicking a quick glance at Jaebum’s face.

Jinyoung frowns at the thought of heading back to school with a month left, nothing concrete to do and no Jaebum to do it with. He’s only known Jaebum a week, hurried, stolen moments in the early morning, but it feels like they’ve known each other for years already, and Jinyoung wants to cling.

Jaebum nods, lips pressed into a flat line, then sets his beer in the sand, holds a hand out. “Give me your phone.”

Confused, Jinyoung wiggles it out of his pocket and hands it to Jaebum, watched as he enters a phone number and presses the button to save it as a new contact. Something sweet curls in his stomach as he watches Jaebum debate what name to save it under, his brow furrowed in thought. In the end, he types his name, then adds five cat emojis.

“Five?” Jinyoung asks when Jaebum passes the phone back to him, looking satisfied. 

“One for each of my cats at home,” Jaebum explains.

“You have  _ five _ ?”

Jaebum nods, expression going bright. He pulls his own phone out and opens the camera roll, starts to scroll through it so he can show Jinyoung his pictures. There are hundreds of pictures, and pride and affection shine in Jaebum’s voice as he tells Jinyoung about each one of his cats, their unique personalities and the mischief they get into. It’s unbearably cute. Jinyoung hooks his chin over Jaebum’s shoulder as he tells his stories, fingers scrolling rapidly through pictures of his babies, interspersed with beautiful, artistic shots of people and scenery and everyday objects. 

He stops Jaebum on a shot of a familiar looking building, hand clasped around his so he can’t scroll past it. It’s just an angled shot of the corner of the facade, brilliant rays of sunlight shining around the point and a hint of pale green leaves at the periphery. It’s a gorgeous shot, and the pale blue mosaic tiles patterned around the roof of the building are unmistakable. 

“Do you go to school here?”

Jaebum’s hand flexes in Jinyoung’s and he peers at him from the corner of his eye, says, “Yes, why? How did you know this is a university building?”

“That’s my building,” Jinyoung murmurs, amused, something hopeful fluttering in his chest. Maybe he won’t have to spend the rest of his time without Jaebum, after all.

 

Jinyoung drinks enough to feel pleasantly loose, but not hazy. He wants to be clear-minded, wants to remember tonight and the way the firelight turns Jaebum’s skin a gleaming bronze, the way the scent of smoke clings to their hair, the weight of Jaebum’s palm when he sets it on Jinyoung’s thigh to lean in and tell him a joke.

He can still feel the imprint of it, hot and heavy, palm wide, when they sneak off to walk along the water. Their fingers are sticky from roasting marshmallows, but Jinyoung doesn’t care, not when Jaebum slides his hand down his wrist and interlaces them, swings their sticky hands casually between them. They end up back at the lifeguard stand, abandoned and dark this late at night, and Jaebum leads him up the ramp so they can look out over the water, shoulders pressed together as they lean over the railing.

“I didn’t really like the beach,” Jinyoung confesses. “I wanted to go to the mountains, but my sisters overruled me.”

“And now?” Jaebum asks, his voice even.

Jinyoung takes a moment to look around. He watches the waves as they encroach on the beach, just barely kissing the legs of some of the loungers left out. Birds play in the surf, chirping back and forth as they try to skirt around the rush of foamy whitecaps. Moonlight reflects off the rippling surface of the water, sparkling and flickering like pixie dust. Finally, he looks at Jaebum beside him, calm and curious and terribly handsome. Jinyoung smiles softly at him, whispers, “It’s grown on me.”

Jaebum holds his gaze, eyes nearly black, unreadable in the silence that stretches between them. Jinyoung waits a minute, two, gaze heavy on Jaebum as tension spins out between them, then he leans in slowly, eyes open, and gently, gently presses his lips to Jaebum’s.

He can feel it when Jaebum sucks in a breath, sharp, like he hadn’t been expecting this. It only takes a moment, though, and then he melts into it, lips parting under Jinyoung’s as he turns toward him, settles his hands on Jinyoung’s waist. Jaebum tastes like marshmallows and beer and he smells like campfire, and it makes Jinyoung’s blood burn in his veins. He clutches at Jaebum’s shoulders, fingers twisting in the fabric of his button-up when Jaebum tugs him closer, nips at his bottom lip.

It’s warm and exciting, and Jinyoung’s pulse is racing by the time they part. It’s been so long since he’s felt like this, lips tingling, the liquid pulse of desire in the pit of his stomach. He takes a step back, though, runs shaky fingers through his hair and casts a quick glance around. They’re still alone, just them and the birds and the distant moon. He can see the flicker of the still-burning bonfire down the beach, but it’s late now, well past midnight, and he should probably head back so he doesn’t disturb his family too much when he sneaks back into the room.

“Time to head in?” Jaebum asks, like he knows what Jinyoung was just thinking.

Jinyoung offers him a regretful little smile and nods, holds his hand out wordlessly for Jaebum’s so they can climb back down to the sand and start the slow walk back to the hotel.

“Will you be out here tomorrow morning?”

Jinyoung tugs Jaebum’s hand up so he can squint at the watch on his wrist, sighs gustily.  “You’re asking a lot of me, Jaebum.”

Jaebum laughs and swings their hands between them, rubs his thumb over the back of Jinyoung’s in broad strokes. “Time and tide wait for no one,” he says lamely. Then he wheedles, “I know a place where we can nap in an open-air tent after we surf.”

Jinyoung isn’t really one for naps, but Jaebum looks so hopeful, and the thought of riding out with him tomorrow, fresh off their little date, does sound nice. Scrunching his nose up, he relents. “ _ Fine _ , I’ll meet you out here. But you had better bring me coffee.”

“Deal,” Jaebum agrees immediately, grinning in triumph.

They reach the hotel sooner than Jinyoung would have liked. They stand a few meters from the door, framed by the spill of lights from the lobby, neither one willing to be the first to say goodnight. Jinyoung fidgets with the hem of his shirt as he debates whether or not he should go for another kiss out here, in plain view of anyone inside. In the end, he settles for ducking forward to press his lips to Jaebum’s cheek, soft and lingering. Jaebum’s grip on his hand tightens and he turns into it a little, like he wants to turn it into a real kiss. Jinyoung steps back before he can, though, drops Jaebum’s hand and shoves both of his own into his pockets so he won’t be tempted to reach out again.

“Thank you for tonight,” Jinyoung murmurs, barely more than a whisper. “It was amazing.”

“Can I take you out tomorrow night?” Jaebum asks, eyes wide on Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung bites his lip, glances over his shoulder as if he might spot his family waiting for him. He feels kind of bad, abandoning them two nights in a row, but he’s tempted. In the end, he settles for a vague, “We’ll see. If not tomorrow, then the day after.”

Jaebum nods, confirms, “I’ll see you in the morning, though.”

“Yes,” Jinyoung huffs, smiling at him. “You will see me in the morning. Now let me go, I have to get my beauty rest. You won’t want to see me in the morning, otherwise.”

“Nonsense,” Jaebum scoffs. He reaches out for Jinyoung before he can even think to skip back, tugs him in so he lean up and brush their mouths together, murmur, “You’re beautiful. Only getting a few hours of sleep isn’t going to change that.”

“Oh, stop,” Jinyoung laughs, pushing Jaebum away, but his insides are twisting, heart fluttering at his pretty words. Ducking his head to hide a blush, he mutters, “Flatterer.”

Jaebum just smiles at him, wide and bright, and gives his waist one last squeeze before taking a few steps back. “Goodnight, Jinyoungie. Dream of me.”

_ I already do _ , Jinyoung thinks, watching Jaebum’s retreating back.

∿

Balancing Jaebum and family time while on vacation is challenging. Jinyoung loves his family and doesn’t get to see them as often as he would like while school is in session, but Jaebum is like a magnet drawing him in, and Jinyoung is desperate for every moment he can spend with him.

He wakes up at dawn every morning to meet Jaebum at the beach, surfboard at the ready. Most days they don’t even attempt to focus on the waves. Instead, they float on their boards and talk, steal kisses across the scant space between them, lock their feet together and let the current tug them both along until they have to stretch out and paddle back to the familiar lifeguard stand in front of the hotel. 

Some mornings, the quiet ones where the water is so calm that no one else joins them on the beach, they don’t even paddle out. They sit in the surf, wetsuits folded down to their waists so they don’t overheat, and watch the sun rise, watch pelicans skim the surface of the water with their wings as they seek out a quick meal or a place to rest, press mouths to shoulders and fingers into the spaces between ribs where warmth lies and their hearts beat strong against palms. Those are Jinyoung’s favorite mornings, the ones where he doesn’t feel quite as sad to leave Jaebum behind when his sisters wake and ask him to join them on a trip into town or to play table tennis with them in the hotel lounge. 

They manage a few afternoons together, and they go out nearly every night - to the theater where they sit in the back row and make out like teenagers, to restaurants and dive bars in town, and on one memorable evening, they let Jaebum’s friends convince them to go to a club where they grind shamelessly on the dance floor and have to be dragged apart by their laughing companions and parked at the bar for the rest of the night. Some nights, though, they just stay at the resort, take some snacks and drinks up to the darkened lifeguard stand and sit with their feet hanging over the edge of the balcony while they talk and laugh and throw crackers to the gulls.

It takes Jaebum two weeks to successfully convince Jinyoung to go for a night swim. Jinyoung isn’t sure what it is, maybe something to do with the fact that the water is pitch black at night and any manner of things could be lurking just beneath the surface, waiting to snatch unsuspecting waders, or maybe it’s the lack of eyes on them while they swim, making sure they stay safe and ready to rescue them if they don’t. Not that he doesn’t trust Jaebum, but.

He finally manages it, though, with just a few days left to Jinyoung’s stay. He doesn’t want to leave with any regrets, so he slips into a swimsuit after dinner and bids his sisters goodnight, ignores their knowing looks as he shuts the door quietly behind him.

As always, Jaebum is already waiting for him when he gets down to the beach. He’s already shirtless, swim trunks riding low on his hips, feet planted wide in the surf, and the way his trunks cling to his thighs, the breadth of his shoulders and expanses of smooth, tanned skin makes Jinyoung’s mouth go dry. 

Jaebum eyes Jinyoung as he approaches, an amused tilt to his mouth. “Are you going to swim in that sweater, Jinyoungie?”

“It’s cold,” Jinyoung pouts, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively. He’s shirtless underneath it, but the breeze is chilly and his swimsuit is doing nothing to protect him against the bite. “I don’t want to get wet at all, I think I’ll just put my feet in.”

“Come in, I’ll warm you up, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum promises, voice pitched low. 

Jinyoung shivers, and this time, it has nothing to do with the wind. He watches warily as Jaebum shuffles toward him, kicking up a salty spray as he goes. There’s a gleam in Jaebum’s eye that he doesn’t like. 

“Don’t come near me,” he warns, holding his hands out to ward Jaebum off, but it’s no use. Jaebum is fast, too fast for Jinyoung. He shouldn’t have trusted him.

He has Jinyoung slung over one shoulder before he can even shriek out a protest, is splashing back out into the water while Jinyoung thrashes against him, trying fruitlessly to squirm free.

“Jaebum, put me down!” Jinyoung demands, poking at his back and kicking his feet, grasping desperately at Jaebum’s sides. “Put me down right now!”

He should he known, should have recognized the trap he was leading himself into. Jaebum stops knee-deep in the water, one hand on Jinyoung’s ass and the other gripping his ankle. “You want down?” he asks, and Jinyoung nods without really thinking about it, fingers digging hard into Jaebum’s firm back. There’s a dangerous smile in his voice when he says, “Okay, as you wish.”

And before he knows what’s happening, Jinyoung is being dumped unceremoniously on his ass, right in the water. Sea water splashes up over him, drenching him from head to toe, and he comes up spluttering, hair in his face and saltwater up his nose. It registers in the back of Jinyoung’s mind that the water is still warm, but all he can really focus on is Jaebum’s raucous laughter, complete with knee-slapping and swiping at tears as they stream down his face.

Jaw set, Jinyoung struggles to his knees, already formulating his own plan. Jaebum is strong, but Jinyoung is sneaky. He just needs to go for Jaebum’s legs, knock them out from under him somehow. 

He attacks while Jaebum is still laughing, eyes squinted shut from the force of it so he never even sees it coming. Shoving the sodden sleeves of his sweater back, Jinyoung lunges for Jaebum’s knees, wraps his arms around them and tugs hard enough for them to buckle. He ends up taking himself down along with Jaebum, but dunking Jaebum is all that matters at this point. He’s already soaking wet, himself, what does going under one more time matter?

Jaebum comes up coughing, water streaming out of his mouth and down over his face, and Jinyoung just grins at him, satisfied and a little feral. “Jinyoung,” Jaebum gasps, coughing a little on the saltwater he’s accidentally swallowed. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I’ll do it again,” Jinyoung promises, but this time, when he surges forward, Jaebum anticipates it and skitters back, scrambles up and makes a mad dash for it.

It’s a struggle, getting up to follow him. Wet like this, Jinyoung’s sweater feels like it weighs ten kilos and the neckline is constricting around him, choking him. He wrestles it over his head as he trots after Jaebum, moving up into the surf so he can drop the sweater in the sand where it won’t be carried off by the waves. When he turns back around, Jaebum has stopped, is staring at him with wide, dark eyes that seem to swallow up the moonlight.

Recognizing his advantage, Jinyoung tosses his hair back off his forehead and slinks toward him, fingers curling and uncurling at his sides. He may seem docile, but inside of him brews a competitive spirit, and he’s not afraid to fight dirty. Tilting his head to the side, neck exposed so the moon reflects off his wet skin, Jinyoung purrs, “Jaebum-ah. You said you would keep me warm.” 

He pushes his bottom lip out into a pout, knowing how effective of a maneuver it is. He can see Jaebum’s adam’s apple bob from meters away, can see the way he falters, like his heart wants him to move toward Jinyoung, but his brain is fighting him on it.

“Don’t come any closer,” Jaebum warns him, but it’s weak, his tone indecisive, and he doesn’t put up much of a fight when Jinyoung walks right into his space and wraps his arms around his neck.

This is new, Jinyoung thinks, the smooth slide of damp skin against his own. Jaebum is  _ hot _ , heat pouring off of him like a furnace, and his skin is so soft beneath Jinyoung’s hands. He wants to keep touching, wants to slide his hands down Jaebum’s broad back, wants to feel Jaebum’s hands on his own skin, but he has to stick to his goal.

Jinyoung waits until Jaebum has gone pliant against him, eyes hazy and cheeks a rosy pink, and then he seizes his opportunity. Smiling demurely, a distraction, Jinyoung hooks a foot around Jaebum’s ankle, waits a moment to make sure he doesn’t suspect anything, and then he yanks, hard. He realizes too late that Jaebum’s hands are already on him, too late to save himself as Jaebum drags him down with him. They go crashing to the sand together, breath knocked out of them as they roll in the surf. It would be kind of funny if Jinyoung could  _ breathe _ , but chest and back ache, and when they come to a stop, Jaebum is on top of him, a solid weight pinning him to the wet sand. Water rushes up around them, drowning out the sound of their wheezing.

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung breathes. His ribs hurt. “I didn’t think - I had it planned out so well -”

And suddenly, Jaebum is laughing, full belly laughs that have his entire body shaking with the force of them. He drops his head to rest on Jinyoung’s chest and Jinyoung stares down at his trembling shoulders, baffled. It takes a while for his laughter to subside, and by the time it has, Jinyoung has become aware of all of the places they’re touching. Jaebum’s feet are tangled with his own and he has a thigh sandwiched between Jinyoung’s. Their hips are snug, Jaebum’s warm, bare chest sliding damp against his own, his hands planted in the sand on either side of Jinyoung’s head, and Jinyoung can’t breathe again, but this time it’s for a different reason entirely. 

Jinyoung knows it the moment their position registers with Jaebum. His laughter dies off and he goes tense against him, stomach and chest unmoving as if he’s holding his breath. Unsure of himself now, Jinyoung chews on his bottom lip, eyes Jaebum carefully. 

“Jaebum,” he starts, not quite sure what he wants to say, but Jaebum plants a palm in the sand and levers himself up so he can peer down at Jinyoung, expression sober. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” he murmurs, barely audible over the rush of water in Jinyoung’s ears, but Jinyoung feels it all the way down to his toes. “Jinyoungie,” he whispers, his other hand sliding over so he can drag the tips of his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. 

The touch sends a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine and he knows Jaebum can feel it, can tell by the way his breath hitches in his chest and his eyes go even darker, gaze dropping to Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Jinyoungie,” he repeats, a question in his voice. 

Jinyoung isn't quite sure he knows what the question is, but he only hesitates for a moment before nodding anyway. It doesn’t actually matter what the question is, he only wants to say yes to Jaebum. 

He’s ready when Jaebum ducks down, lifts his own head off the sand to meet him halfway in an open-mouthed kiss that starts off desperate and spirals quickly from there. Jaebum tastes like saltwater, his mouth hot and hungry. Jinyoung draws Jaebum down against him and arches up at the same time, wraps his legs around the backs of Jaebum’s thighs in an effort to bring him in as close as possible. The feel of skin on skin is heady, intoxicating, Jaebum’s chest smooth and firm against his own. Jinyoung slides his palms against Jaebum’s back, clutches at those broad shoulders, then slips them down to the small of his back, fingertips grazing the waistband of his swim trunks. He wants, desire burning like a fire in his blood, eating him up from the inside out. 

They can’t -  _ shouldn’t _ do anything here, out in the open on the beach with the waves rushing over them, but Jinyoung slips his fingers under the band of Jaebum’s swimsuit anyway, entire body shuddering when Jaebum  _ moans _ into his mouth and scrapes his teeth against his bottom lip as he draws back a few centimeters. 

“Jinyoung,” he pants, eyes wide and dark, lips kiss-swollen. It’s too dark to tell, but Jinyoung thinks there is color riding high on his cheeks, and Jinyoung wants to devour him.

Arching back, he tries to look around as best he can with his limited vantage point. He thinks it’s too dark for anyone to be able to see them from the hotel, if they’re looking out their windows. The moon is small tonight, a waning crescent that provides little light. Satisfied, he drops his gaze back to Jaebum, who is watching him expectantly. 

“Let me,” Jinyoung says simply, not elaborating. Jaebum tilts his head, confused, and Jinyoung takes advantage of his moment of distraction to wrap his arms around him and flip them bodily so Jaebum is the one on his back.

Jaebum lets out a gasping laugh, arms and legs splayed in the sand, asks, “Jinyoung, what -“

His words cut off with a strangled noise when Jinyoung sits back and, without asking, hooks his fingers in Jaebum’s swim shorts and tugs them down over his thighs. Jaebum’s gasp rings loud in Jinyoung’s ears. Jinyoung offers him a satisfied little smile, then, wasting no time, reaches a hand out to trail the tips of his fingers down Jaebum’s length. Jaebum shivers, eyes fluttering shut. Jinyoung can see his hands flex in the sand, fingers digging in when Jinyoung wraps his hand around him and tugs once, twice, his grip firm, the glide easy from the water on their skin.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum moans, hands reaching for him, but Jinyoung ducks out the way, doesn’t want to be distracted from his goal. Not giving Jaebum time to reach out for him again, he leans in and takes the head of Jaebum’s dick into his mouth.

The sound Jaebum makes then sends a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine. Pulling off, he stretches himself out, makes himself comfortable, then refocuses. Jaebum has propped himself up on his elbows so he can see Jinyoung, is watching him with wide eyes, lips parted around sharp, panting breaths. Smirking a little, Jinyoung makes a show of licking him from base to tip, then closing his lips around just the head. He knows how he looks like this, lips dark and plush as they stretch around Jaebum’s cock, cheeks hollowed out as he sinks down on him slowly. He hopes Jaebum is enjoying the show.

Jaebum is thick, just like the rest of his body, and Jinyoung’s jaw aches in the most satisfying way as he works Jaebum over, sucking hard, then dragging up slowly, jerking the base slow and firm as he swirls his tongue around the head.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum groans, like it’s the only word he remembers how to say. His head falls back and his body shakes with the effort of staying still. Jinyoung would smile if his mouth wasn’t full. Jaebum is such a good boy.

He pulls off with a slick sound, muted but lewd in the noisy surf. “Don’t move,” he rasps. He squeezes Jaebum’s hip for emphasis, waiting for a nod of confirmation, then whispers, “Good boy.”

The whine Jaebum lets out at that, the way his cock twitches in Jinyoung’s hand, has Jinyoung’s eyes going wide. Something hot, molten pulses low in his belly and Jinyoung redoubles his efforts, takes Jaebum back into his mouth and sinks down as far as he can in a single breath. The head of Jaebum’s dick hits the back of his throat and they both moan this time, Jaebum’s entire body shuddering at the sensation.

It doesn’t take long after that.

Jinyoung works him hard, no longer putting on a show. Jaebum isn’t watching him anymore anyway, too overwhelmed to be able to focus on it. He’s settled on his back again, one arm thrown across his eyes and the other hand buried in Jinyoung’s hair, not pulling, just petting at the wet strands with clumsy, shaky fingers. Jinyoung sucks him off in earnest, hard and a little bit sloppy. He circles his hand around what he can’t cover with his mouth, jerks him tight and fast, relentless and overwhelming. He knows Jaebum is going to come when his entire body goes still, fingers clamping around a lock of hair tight enough to make Jinyoung’s eyes water. There’s enough warning for him to pull off, but he sinks down even further instead, moans a little when he  _ feels _ Jaebum’s cock pulse against his tongue, the back of his throat, feels his body go taut underneath his hands and watches the way his back arches off the sand with the force of his orgasm.

Jinyoung only pulls off once Jaebum has gone pliant, liquid underneath him, breaths coming out of him in shuddering gasps. He swipes the back of his hand against his swollen mouth before crawling up Jaebum’s body to see his face. He looks dazed, fucked out, and something warm and self-satisfied curls in Jinyoung’s chest. He did that with only his mouth.

Jaebum’s hazy eyes lock onto his face as he comes down, chest heaving like he’s just run a marathon. It takes a minute for him to find his tongue, and then he wheezes, “Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum lifts a hand to cup his cheek. He’s still trembling. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Terribly smug and unable to help it, Jinyoung just grins, relishing in the ache of his jaw. He leans in to nose at the side of Jaebum’s face, soft and sweet. Lips pressed to the corner of Jaebum’s mouth, Jinyoung murmurs, “Well, at least you’ll die happy.”

∿

Leaving is hard.

But Jaebum still has surfing lessons to teach, and there’s one more camp session as the next wave of summer guests arrives. It’s only a month, Jaebum reminds him the night before, but Jinyoung still pouts and tugs Jaebum’s arms tighter around him.

They’re sitting on the deck of the lifeguard stand, Jinyoung between Jaebum’s splayed legs. He has to go in just a few minutes, but he’s been dragging it out as long as he can, had packed earlier while Jaebum was in a surfing lesson so there wouldn’t be as much for him to do at night.

“It’s only one month,” Jaebum repeats when Jinyoung whines a little. He laces their fingers together over Jinyoung’s stomach and presses his lips to the side of his neck. “When I get back, I’m going to take you to my favorite sushi restaurant near campus. Our first date back home. And I want to take pictures of you,” he confesses, sweet and hesitant, like he’s worried Jinyoung will say no. Something hot and heavy presses against the back of Jinyoung’s throat. Jaebum’s voice is even quieter, a barely detectable hesitance to it when he whispers, “And you should come over and meet my cats.”

Jinyoung’s breath hitches and he finds himself nodding, smiling as he turns his head to try and catch Jaebum’s eye. “Yes,” he breathes. “I want to do that.”

Somehow, it’s the sweetest thing Jaebum could have said to him. Implies that this is more than just a summer fling, like they could be something more, something... permanent. Somehow, it makes leaving easier, even as it makes it harder to say goodnight.

Jaebum walks Jinyoung back to the hotel, their clasped hands swinging between them. There are people coming and going, the hour still reasonable, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. Once they’ve reached the lobby doors, he hauls Jaebum in with hands fisted in his shirt, kisses him hot and desperate and a little sad. This has to last him a month, the impression of Jaebum’s mouth on his. He has to make this one count. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum laughs, easing himself out of Jinyoung’s grip and smoothing his hair down. “There are people around.”

Jinyoung just pouts at him, shameless. He wants another kiss.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum sighs, leaning in to brush their lips together, just the suggestion of a kiss this time. “This isn’t goodbye. I’ll see you in just a few weeks.”

“You promise?” Jinyoung asks, hating how petulant he sounds, but unable to help it. They’ve barely known each other for four weeks, the thought of going as long without seeing him, touching him, smelling and tasting and feeling Jaebum’s body against his own leaves a knot at the back of his throat, bitter and hard to breathe around. 

Jaebum skims a hand through Jinyoung’s hair, trails the tips of his fingers along the curve of his jaw. “The month will be over before you know it. You won’t even miss me.”

Jinyoung snorts, but accepts Jaebum’s comfort. Sighing, he leans in for one last kiss, gentle and lingering, then takes two steps back. His parents are waiting for him. He tries not to frown as Jaebum starts to walk backwards, manages a weak smile when he calls, “I'll see you in a month, Jinyoungie.” Then, with a wink, “Dream of me.”

This time, Jinyoung allows himself to speak the words, a whispered confession spilled out into the cool night air between them. It feels a little bittersweet but also hopeful, anticipatory. A closing statement, one chapter of their story ending so the next one can begin. “I already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/idkmybffwangji) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bigbabyjeno), if you want to say hi!


End file.
